


Needs

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [9]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Bottom Ten, M/M, Needy Ten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucas, but Ten is obviously still in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Ten has a need that only Lucas can satisfy.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SuperM Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and has no plot but idk I just needed some Ten/Lucas.

Ten woke up that morning in a mood. Well, he was in a mood almost every day, but this one was different. This one was…strangely needy. 

Which resulted in him snapping at nearly everyone in the house. Poor Mark bore the brunt of it for the first hour or so of the day, as they both got ready in their shared room. He’d have to apologize later.

The rest of the day was a series of dumpster fires, and Ten was genuinely about to stab someone with a fork if he didn’t get a release soon.

After they finally got him from the press junket they’d been ungracefully rushed through, all Ten wanted to do was to drown himself in the shower and not see another human being before the end of the century. But even that wouldn’t solve his problems. So he cut his pity party short and toweled himself dry, then got dressed and shuffled down the stairs to knock on Lucas’ door.

The younger boy took a few seconds to open the door, looking a little bleary-eyed when he did. He was shirtless and bare-faced, his fluffy hair swooping across his forehead as he leaned against the door.

“Are you busy?” Ten asked.

Lucas blinked a few times and shook his head.

“Good,” Ten said, placing his hands on Lucas’ chest and pushing him back into the room. 

Lucas didn’t resist and laughed softly as Ten shoved him down onto the bed. Ten climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pushing his arms up over his head. 

“No touching,” he instructed, trailing his hands down Lucas’ chest as he ground his hips down against him.

Lucas’ lips tugged into a side smirk. “Yes sir,” he said, relaxing into the bed and letting Ten take over. Ten’s hands reached the waistband of Lucas’ sweats, grinning when he saw the thick outline of his cock through the thin material. He gave it an amused squeeze and then tugged down his pants to free it. It sprung up against his stomach, and Ten smirked. 

“Are you ever not hard?” he asked, laughing.

Lucas shrugged. “Not when you’re around.”

Ten groaned. “Corny.” He teased.

“But true.” Lucas lifted his arms like he was going to reach out for Ten but then appeared to remember the other’s earlier instructions and let them rest back on the pillow.

Ten smirked. “Okay, keep flattering me.” He tugged his shorts off, exposing his own hard cock. He rubbed it against Lucas’ as he continued to grind against him. Lucas sucked in a breath and let it out in a low moan.

Ten moved his hand up over Lucas’ abs. Lucas’ body was perfect, tan and muscled and thick in all the right places. Ten dug his fingers into the firm muscles of his pecs as he lifted himself up and lowered down onto Lucas’ cock. He moaned out loudly as he sank down on the thick cock, feeling it fill him up completely. He rolled his hips, adjusting to the stretch, then lowered himself down again, sitting back with Lucas’ cock comfortably inside him.

“Mm, much better,” he hummed. 

Lucas grinned, tucking his hands behind his head. As Ten started to move, Lucas couldn’t help but rock his hips up slightly, meeting his movements. 

Ten kept one hand on Lucas’ chest, while dropped the other to his cock, stroking loosely as he bounced on the thick cock. Lucas watched him with unconcealed lust in his eyes, and that did more for Ten than anything. 

It didn’t take long until his cock was solidly hard in his hand, precum leaking onto his fingers as he thumbed over the tip. He continued to ride Lucas until he felt the boy tense up underneath him.

“Can I—?” Lucas asked, holding back until the older boy gave permission. 

Ten shrugged. “Sure, but you better be able to cum at least four more times, because I’m definitely not done.” 

Lucas laughed. “You know I can.” And with that, he thrust up into Ten, letting out a loud groan as he came hard inside him. Ten stroked faster and spilled into his hand with a gasp. 

He pulled off and flopped onto his back next to Lucas. “Okay, now fuck me,” he said simply, bending his knees up to make space for Lucas, who pushed himself up and obediently crawled between Ten’s thighs. 

Ten grinned and hummed contentedly. Lucas was exactly what he needed to satisfy his needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on two more fics-- a finale to the Mark/Kai saga, and a Christmas fluff/smut fic! So be on the look out for those. Aaaand I would love some feedback on my recent fics. I see the hit count and the kudos going up, but no comments, and it makes me anxious 'cause I want to know what you guys think sbdkdhfkg. Anyway, hope you liked this! More content coming soon!


End file.
